


My worst crime

by Piccolastella



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24593680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piccolastella/pseuds/Piccolastella
Summary: “Still nightmares?” She hasn’t heard him coming. The door has been left ajar, and why shouldn’t be? A locked door never stopped him anyway.
Relationships: Bedelia Du Maurier/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	My worst crime

**Author's Note:**

> Insp by an old theory interview in which if Bedelia could have been present for the whole second season she would’ve been more involved in the investigations.

Two weeks, nine hours and fifteen minutes.

A flash, broken glass, confusion, a tear. His dark eyes looking at her, asking for forgiveness.

 _“I’m sorry”_ he kept saying. She didn’t understand why.

The first days were blurred, her arm hurting, her head burning. When her mind was finally clear, the morning sun welcomed her, she woke up in a bed that wasn’t hers, in a place that wasn’t home, with the front door locked.

 _“It’s for your safety_ ”. She didn’t understand. “ _Mine or yours?_ ” she asked.

Her mind was still muddled but she clearly remembered Hannibal, breaking a neck as it was made of nothing more than fragile porcelain, a man was pointing a gun at her, he probably didn’t even realize what hit him. The other one got away, he left a mark on her arm but she’s sure he has at least two broken ribs on his right side, he couldn’t run far, he needs to hide.

“ _Mine or yours?”_. He took her hands in his “ _I’ll fix everything, I promise._ ” He had kissed her fingers and left, locking the door.

Six weeks ago Jack Crawford asked for her help on a case that once again looked as a copycat of the Chesapeake reaper was on the loose. Bedelia suspected he already knew this, even Will could have easily told him so from jail. She wondered if maybe had been Graham himself who suggested to ask for a second opinion, beyond Hannibal. Strings were moving, maybe someone was beginning to see things differently.

Bedelia didn’t expect to be caught up so deeply into the case. She ended up being on the first line in a crime scene, comparing suspects, even examining files with Hannibal. It had been so surreal. Just the two of them all afternoon in the office. She doesn’t remember how they ended up on that subject. She doesn’t remember how they ended up so close. “ _I’m not your patient here”_ he had whispered just before forgetting about paperwork and kissing her. His kiss was cautious at first. But not too cautious, he hadn’t noticed the threatening shadow at the window. They forgot the world around them, until voices from the hallway brought them back to reality.

Hannibal had been careless, especially because he already knew that there was a chance for that to happen; he kept apologizing because she didn’t know but that kiss had put her under the spotlight. An unwanted spotlight.

It didn’t take much long before she figured out the pattern of the killer, it was like he wanted to be seen, to send a message. He was looking for revenge. She found the final proof, reading a crumpled letter meant for Hannibal. It was all there black on white. He was accusing the doctor to be responsible for the suicide of his brother, a questionable suicide.

She found the letter in his study, so careless of him, so unusual for him. Or maybe it was left on purpose? Was he curious to see her reaction? Was it just a game? He wasn’t there to answer her questions, she left in a hurry, she felt betrayed but she had no time to analyze her emotions when her house became a battlefield.

Hannibal had a plan of his own. Her involvement was an unplanned consequence. And now he just can’t let her go.

Two weeks, nine hours and twenty-nine minutes. A storm is raging outside.

“ _Still nightmares?”_ She hasn’t heard him coming. The door was left ajar, and why shouldn’t be? A locked door never stopped him anyway. She shrugs her shoulders, she wants to hide in her robe, she’s not ready to face him, not after her dream. “ _Do you want me to bring you something to help you sleep?_ ”. His voice is soft and concern, which makes everything worst, it makes her want to surrender.

“ _No_ ” she whispers. She doesn’t need that feeling again. She’s scared and long for the dream at the same time. She shivers.

Hannibal’s hands are warm on her. _“It’s cold. Come back to bed_ ”. She lets him guide her. She’s too tired to make up a fight. He pulls up the covers and picks up the book that’s been left on the floor.

“ _Was that man again?”_ he asks. Since her arrival there, she has become aware of sometimes speaking while sleeping, she doesn’t know what he overheard but she knew he was curious with his half questions, so she had to made up something to avoid the truth, and a mysterious unknown man could be a metaphor for anything.

 _“Did he hurt you?”_ he stares deep in her eyes. “ _No_ ”. He seems relieved by her answer. He has caught her waking up screaming or without breath more than once in the past nights, he never asked details then and she wonders what exactly he'd heard, if he could know her mind better then herself.

Two weeks, nine hours and forty minutes and none of it makes sense.

 _“I… he said he was in love with me_ ”

“ _A nightmare indeed_ ”

_“You’re making fun of me”_

_“I’m not. Love it’s by far my worst crime”_

Her breath slows, her heart beats faster in her ear. What did he just say? He couldn’t…

Sure, she has noticed the way his touch lingers on her or the way sometimes he looks at her but she thought it was just lust, pure and simple. People like that are easy to understand but people who loves… those are a dangerous kind.

She doesn’t know what to say, she just stares confused at him trying to break the silence, looking for a sign. “ _We don’t have to talk about this. Not now. I just need you to be safe_.” He answers to an unspoken question.

Bedelia looks away first, before her heart could decide if slap him or kiss him.

She points to the book in his hands. _“Chapter 27, could you keep reading?”_

And he does, while the rain hides them away for another night.


End file.
